The dreamer and the eater of worlds
by labinnacslove
Summary: Esmeralda wasn't your typical diva but when the chance to join the Wyatt family and Bray Wyatt was something she would never forget. But something from her past will always be there to remind her of the life she is trying to leave behind.(Bray wyatt/Oc)
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Esmeralda was a little girl she dreamed of becoming a wrestler, today that dream becomes a reality. Everyone thought she was crazy to even attempt it. When she was in the seventh grade the middle school she went to wanted the kids to submit what they would like to do when they are older she wrote that she plans on becoming a wrestler and working for the WWE. Her principle wrote back on her letter to get a new dream because that isn't a real dream. Yet today is the day she shows everyone that she wasn't stupid. She started to work for the WWE when they shifted from fcw to nxt. She had been training since she was 18 and from the beginning proved that it is time for female wrestlers to be taken seriously. Esmeralda wasn't your typical small framed Diva, she was a voluptuous woman. She had curvy frame that filled out very well. Her hair was a long dark brown that flowed past her shoulders, she has hazel eyes that glistened with hope. She met many people during her training, but it was in nxt while training that she first met them more importantly him.

Bray Wyatt was different than any other of the guys there. He was able to do moves that many guys his size couldn't all the Wyatt family guys could but there was something different about bray. Plus his blue eyes were an instant attraction to Esmeralda she could get lost in them forever. And for a while she didn't know that bray felt the same about her. Till Luke turned to her one day while they were there working to see bray he wanted to see her and only her.

"So you wanted to see me bray?"

"Yes I have been watching you work and I must say I am impressed by it."

"Thanks coming from you means a lot considering I get referred to as the "Chick Bray Wyatt."

"I know, that's why I was recently asked by triple h to make you apart of the Wyatt family because they feel you will make a great fit with us boys and I have to agree."

"Wow that would be great to be able to work with you guys and get to know you all better." She noticed that he seemed to have a big smile on his face when she said that which caused a shiver down her spine. She didn't know what it was about her but bray made her feel weak and have butterflies whenever she was around him.

"Well how about we start with dinner tonight?" he asked.

"I would like that very much."

During that dinner her and bray started to share a lot about themselves and their past. His sky blue eyes meeting her hazel eyes. When she told him the secret about her family and how she never wanted to go back to them his eyes lit up.

"You're a lost broken girl no wonder fate brought you to me to help you."

If only he knew the bigger secret she kept from everyone that she wished never existed.


	2. Chapter 2

The all too familiar dream started as Esmeralda went to bed that night. She was 15 and had been over at her friend's house when her whole world came crashing down. They were all partying and being crazy kids just enjoying being around each other. Esmeralda had decided not to be a part of the boys drinking because she was more there to see her friend's older sister to talk. While they were talking her friend Johnny came over to see her and wanted to go for a walk because they had been arguing earlier that day about the party in the first place. So he wanted her to go with him to get something to snack on so she agreed. To this day she wishes she just trusted her gut and stayed because what he did to her was worse than anyone could ever understand.

She woke up screaming drenched in a pool of sweat. Why did that night haunt her every day since? Experiencing that turned her away from men for so long that her friends all thought she was weird because she wouldn't date anyone. They all thought she was the nuts virgin that would stay that way forever. But they never understood her innocence was taken away without her permission something she would never get back. That she was the reason Johnny went to jail all because of her getting the courage to say something. She wished she never had to be the victim. Why she worked harder to get away from home and a job wrestling because she would never allow anyone to victimize her again.

Esmeralda got up and jumped in the shower and wrote in her diary that usually helped calm her. But tonight all she could think about was messaging Bray to see if he was willing to talk. She hoped he would be one that would be willing to listen to her and calm her down from the anxiety that filled her life right now.

"Hey bray are you still up?"

"Yeah I am just got out of the shower and was getting ready for bed what's up?"

"Can you come over to my room please? I could use someone to talk to."

5 minutes later there was a knock on her door and there was bray in a t-shirt and shorts. To many he may not have the best body but to her it was perfect. Because she wasn't into many of the guys in the company that were all muscle it wasn't something she really cared for. As those blue eyes stared at her wondering what was going on that she needed him at 3am. But he knew whatever it was he was willing to be there for her because she was different than any other girl he ever met.

"Sorry for making you come over here this late but I had a hard time sleeping and needed someone to talk to."

"Hey whatever it is don't be scared or apologize for needing someone we all get there at one point or another."

She decided to finally let her guard down and tell him all about the incident in her past because she felt like with him she knew her secret was safe. He looked at her in shock when she went into detail about the rape that she had been told by many she should have stayed quiet about and never came clean for. That she was not treated as the victim as much as the one who asked for it by everyone in the town she used to live in. Poor girl was even more lost than he thought and he needed to be the one to save her from the filth that was society which ruined her young life at such a young age.

When going into details over everything she started to feel her cheeks get wet she finally noticed she finally allowed herself to cry about it all for the first time ever. The pain of it all finally hitting her because she never got to really deal with everything it was always just lock it all up inside. Within a few minutes bray picked her up from the chair and laid her on the bed as he crawled in next to her and just stroke her head and let her cry into his chest. He knew that being there with her at that moment was exactly where he needed to be.

"Shhhh sweet Esmeralda they can't ever hurt you anymore I am here and always will be to protect you."

They both fell asleep in each other's arms after he got her to finally calm down and for the first time for them both it was the best night of sleep either ever had. As if life brought them to each other for a reason.


	3. Chapter 3

At 9am brays phone starts going off waking him up as he sees Luke's picture pop up as the person calling him.

"Why are you calling me this early?"

"Because I went to your room and you were nowhere we were supposed to go work out an hour ago."

"Shit I totally forgot that I will meet you there."

Hanging up the phone he looks over to see her sleeping so peacefully and all he could think of was how beautiful she was. The night before was so emotional for her that he knew a good night's rest would be great for her. Her eyes even told him the story that she had held these emotions for so long that she needed someone to be there for her. She has tried to be the strong for so long she needs to let herself be weak for one time and let a man take care of her. But bray could also tell how hesitant she was when he curled up in bed next her. He wondered if she had ever known the loving of a man that doesn't want to use her as some object. It was time for her to be treated like a queen. His queen because after last night bray started to see no matter what if she tried to fight him that he wanted to be with her and would put up a good fight. He got up from the bed and she started to stir but just turned over which made him chuckle. He decided to let her keep sleeping and jump in the shower.

Hearing the water running in her room woke Esmeralda in a panic was she dreaming the events of last night or was it real. She looks over and sees bray's shirt and hat sitting on the chair and she realizes she isn't dreaming he was there for her last night. She felt so much better when he was willing to listen to her let out the demons she held for so long. Just then her phone went off from her grandmother the only person she will ever talk to in her family.

"Hey nana how is everything going over there?'

"Good someone wanted to call you this morning."

"Hey little buddy how is your day going?"

"I went and played with the kids from down the street and then gg told me that we had to call mommy to tell her about our upcoming trip."

"Yes the trip where you come to see me right?"

"Mmmhmmm I miss you mommy. When do I get to come live with you?"

"As soon as I can get stable Dante. Listen I will call you later okay I have some work to do."

"Okay mommy love you."

Every time she talk to that little boy her heart ached even more. He was the only good thing that came out of the nightmare Johnny inflicted on her. She always felt weird to admit at 24 she had an almost 10 year old son. Why her grandmother took care of him for her. Many wondered why she didn't get an abortion or put him up for adoption. She just never could go through with it because who knew when or if she will ever have that chance again. But she worked her ass off to finish school and not be your typical teenage mother.

Just then the water turned off and she sat up. Bray walked out the bathroom in nothing but a towel and she blushed never really seeing a man half naked before was something new to her. He saw her and smiled because she looked so innocent when she blushed.

"Good morning darlin' would you like to go get breakfast than meet the guys at the gym with me?"

"Sure I would love that maybe then you can work with me on being more like you boys."

"Oh honey you already are more than you even know."

"Would you care if I change in front of you?"

"No I don't think so although I will admit you are the first guy I have seen this way?"

"Wow well than I guess I consider myself flattered I am your first."

They both started to laugh as she watched him get dressed for such a husky man he wasn't bad looking at all. He was so handsome and she was amazed by all of his tattoos. She saw them come out of his t-shirt at times but now had a good look at the wings on his back. She could watch him for hours. Something about him gave her butterflies. Like he had a trance over her. Or maybe for once she found a man that would actually love her the way she always dreamed and save her from this broken world of hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note I do not own the rights to the song that is the bands. If you have never heard it before it rip out the wings of a butterfly by him. This chapter is really long sorry for that and will probably be fixed in the next couple of days. The 5th chapter will be up soon so look for that. And please don't forget to review the story I would like to hear your guys opinion on it as well.**

Bray and Esmeralda walked hand and hand to the gym that many people as they walked past kept staring at them. But neither of them had a care in the world. After knowing each other for many month these past couple of days have really given the two of them the chance to get closer. Esmeralda was falling for Bray and felt he could be the one guy she has been looking for. Though fear still struck her of how he will react when he finds out what is to come.

"Hey about time you two even got here." Luke said.

"Sorry about that boys we both had a hard time sleeping last night."

"Oh really? Well I wonder what you two were doing that made you so late." Erik said.

Esmeralda felt so uncomfortable that the boys would just assume that she would sleep with bray that fast. She felt like all they thought of her was being like the other divas or the ringrats. So she just turned away from the guys pulled her iPod out of her pocket and put her headphones on to tune everyone out.

"It wasn't like that guys I wouldn't do that to Miss Esmeralda unless she was ready to go there because of her past. She had a hard night and needed someone there for her. She isn't like the rest of the girls I am willing to wait for as long as it takes for her." Bray said to both men.

"Wow you must really care for this one bray if she has gotten you to be willing to wait like that" Luke said.

She was very different to him indeed bray started to realize while with her last night how much he was falling for her. After she told him about her past he started to see just how much hurt she had towards men. He hoped that he could get the chance to show her that not every man is wanting to just hurt her. That's when he noticed her walk away and start working out so he walked over to go check on her because he knew the boys must have made her feel terrible.

Esmeralda finally found the song she was looking for as it started to take her into the comfort zone she has always known. Then started her workout ignoring everyone including bray who is trying to talk to her about what just happened.

**Heaven ablaze in our eyes. **

**We're standing still in time.**

**The blood on our hands in the wine.**

**We offer as sacrifice. **

This song always was something special to Esmeralda she wasn't never into the band but always loved this song. Because it made her feel like it was talking to her.

**Come on, and show them your love.**

**Rip out the wings of a butterfly.**

**For your soul, my love.**

**Rip out the wings of a butterfly.**

Her grandmother use to always call her butterfly because she had such big plans to get away from her life. And to spread her wings with the chance to be free. The minute it hit midnight on Esmeralda's 18th birthday she took all of hers and Dante's clothes as well as Dante and walked out the door of her parents' house. Only ever going back to pick up the last of her belongings and walked away from them never looking back. She often wondered if they ever even cared about her and their grandson but knew that none of that really mattered. They would have only kept her there if they did and would have told her to wait for Johnny to get out of prison for them to be a family. But she would never let that happen. She wanted her life not the life they wanted for her. Just then bray got her attention when he noticed she was starting to bloody her knuckles from the punching bag. So she turned off her IPod to hear what he had to say but was still so angry over the guy's comments.

"Hey sorry about what happened back there. I already dealt with them both for being so stupid to assume something without getting facts."

"It's okay bray I should have known that they would do that. I mean I did all of a sudden ask you to my room and then you stayed the night so anyone could have thought we slept together."

"Well want to just get away from the guys and go get something to eat?"

"Sure I wouldn't mind that."

"You might want to clean your hands first because you did get your knuckles pretty bloody there."

"Yeah I tend to do that when working out because it I get the chance to let my aggression and anger out."

After she came out of the restroom they both left to their own rooms to change clothes because neither wanted to go to eat in sweaty workout clothes. Esmeralda went into her suitcase and found the only dress she owned. It was black sleeveless and was cut low enough to show off her cleavage. She only wore the dress on special occasions and felt that today was one of those times. She did her makeup which you rarely saw unless she was working a house show for nxt or tv. She never saw the point in wearing it compared to all the other girls in the locker room. She hated the feeling of sweating off make-up while in a match. Usually she has her hair down all the time except at the gym she puts it in a ponytail. But tonight she decided to put her favorite black flower clip in her hair.

Just then there was a knock on the door. She went to open and gasped at how handsome bray looked. He was wearing his up which you rarely saw him do and for once didn't have any hat on. He had on jeans and black t-shirt with a blue and black checkered vest. When he saw her in the dress it took his breathe away, she was really beautiful and had an amazing body when she was willing to show it off. He never really cared for many of the girls in nxt who constantly wore revealing outfits.

"Wow you look amazing."

"Thanks you do too."

"Well my lady let's go on our date."

"Date?"

"Yes I wanted to take you out on a date if you are okay with that."

"Yes just nervous because it is my first date ever."

"Well then let's make the first one special."

He took her hand and walked her down to his car. As he opened the door for her she started to blush because the bray she knew for so long was the evil monster but these past couple of days she has started to meet the gentleman in Bray Wyatt and was falling for him even more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Well here is the chapter that the story was rated M for if you feel uncomfortable about it you could always just skip reading this chapter. **

They walked into the restaurant and Esmeralda was surprised he really went out of his way to make this special. The candle lit section was blocked off for the two of them to be alone. With a little table in the middle bray pulled out her chair for her to sit down then went to his chair.

"So what would you two like to drink?"

"I will have a jack & coke please." Esmeralda said.

"I will have a beer please and can we get your chips and salsa?"

"Right away sir you two enjoy." With that the waiter walked away.

"So how are you enjoying training right now?" Bray asked.

"It has been good still trying to work on my final finisher that will be able to set me apart from the girls."

"Maybe you and I can get into the training ring and I can help you with that."

"I would like that very much."

As the waiter brought them the drinks and appetizers he took down their orders and walked away. They just sat there staying into each other eyes and he started to tell her about the life at home and that soon she will be joining the boys when he goes into his preaching, he told her about how the family is run. She was okay with that and understood what would be expected of her. But something inside of her wanted to not only be a part of the family and but she wanted something more with bray.

After eating their food they left and walked to the car. Before getting into the car they just stood there together both feeling like something was missing. Finally Esmeralda broke the silence grabbing bray and starts to kiss him. After realizing what she did she moved away from him completely embarrassed and scared of how he was going to react.

"I'm so…."

Before she can even finish what she was saying bray pushed her against the car and kissed her back this time more passionately. As she was pinned by him to the car fireworks flew inside of her. She had been kissed before but never did it feel like this. After 5 minutes they finally broke apart both breathing heavily. Bray helped her into the car and then went over to the driver side. Before starting the car to go back to their hotel he knew he had to ask the question he had been wondering throughout the whole date.

"Esmeralda will you please be mine?'

"Yes I would."

Finally they drove back to the hotel and just as they stopped at her room door she turned to him not wanting the night to end.

"Well goodnight my sweet." Bray told her before giving her one last good night kiss. As he went to turn away she stopped him and kissed him even harder than before. She desperately wanted more for the first time ever.

"Stay with me?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"More than anything."

With that he took the room key from her hand and lifted her up to carry her into the room. Kicking the door shut behind him, carrying her to the bed he laid her down and got on top of her to kiss her even more. After a while when he knew that he was about to lose control and take her right there he stopped. And rolled off to the edge of the bed.

"I don't want to do this to if you're not ready to go there."

"Bray I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you right now."

She got up and moved to where he was at the edge of the bed and started to take off her dress wearing only her blank bra and panties in front of him. His jaw dropped at how amazing her body looked. She walked over to him and straddled him to kiss him again feeling something start to poke her inner thigh.

"Well looks like someone is very excited."

"You did this to me naughty girl."

With that he picked her up to lay her on the bed again and started to take his vest and shirt off her in such awe of him. When he took off his pants and boxers she gasped. He was so erect never had she seen one that up close. When the rape happened everything was so quick that she didn't notice anything about Johnny but the fact that it was painful as was her throat from screaming so much.

"You are sure you want to do this?"

"More than anything. I trust you."

"Well I will make it gentle and slow for you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

With that Esmeralda took her panties off both of them in awe of each other. Then bray came back onto the bed and they started to make love. At first Esmeralda started to cry because of the painful feeling of him entering her took her to that place but bray was keeping his promise that he would be gentle to her and it was very slow. It wasn't just some quick thing of sex for both of them. It was very romantic and neither one really cared if anyone heard them. They were falling for each other more and more as it went on.

Their lips crashing against each other with each kiss moans and groans coming from the both of them becoming louder and louder. Esmeralda felt like she finally got the chance to be free of everything in her life. The feelings of love and sexual frustration that was built up for so long finally let free. Bray started to let his mouth explore the rest of her body. Whispering into her ear "Feel free now little lamb." Before kissing her neck and starting to make love bites with each kiss and hickeys start to form where each bite happened. He moves down to her enormous breast cupping one into his hand enjoying the pleasure it causing Esmeralda to have and starts to play with the nibble making it erect and leaving more love bites all over then doing it to the other breast as well. He then started to pick up the pace and suddenly Esmeralda started to feel something so new to her that it scared her.

"Come on baby it is okay cum with me baby." Bray whispered in her ear to soothe her worries.

Just then both of them reached the end and she started to feel so hot down there more than she did before. As bray kissed her one last time and then rolled off to hold her in his arms.

"It is okay baby I am here and not going to go anywhere."

"Please promise me you will never leave me."

"I promise my sweet little lamb."

With that they fell asleep in each other's arms both so exhausted from all the love making and emotions that have happened in the past few days. For once it seems Esmeralda's life was finally going to be a good one.


End file.
